Ruler of Messiah
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: Chrono and the others were having their normal activities at Card Capital 2 until a cardfight with a world-class fighter changed the whole game of Vanguard... Now, Aichi, Kai and their new friends have to find the enemy before they capture Aichi... Will they be able to do it together? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is a new story based on season 5 and basically, I'm missing some Aichi and Kai action, so this story might be more towards them but don't worry, the season 5 characters will still be there! I really hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Chrono and the others are spending time in Card Capital 2 as usual.

" Hey, look at this. Looks like they are still winning all over the world." Shion said

" Let us see." Tokoha said

He passed his Fica to the two as they looked at it.

" 'Dream tag team has dominated the Circuit again! Top world-class fighters Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendou has grasped victory again!'... Again?" Chrono ask

" You don't know about them?! They are top world-class fighters!" Tokoha said

" Top... world-class fighters? Like Kamui-san?" Chrono ask

" Wrong! World-class means that they travel around the world to fight opponents and win, getting them on the big news." Kamui said

" They're on a completely different level than Kamui-san." Shion said

" That's right!" Kamui said

He took a look at the news and read through it.

" Heh... It's been such a long time... I wonder if other than this good news, they have some other good news." Kamui said

" Now that I think about it... They were in Team Q4 with Kamui-san and Misaki-san, right?" Tokoha ask

" Seriously?!" Chrono exclaimed

" If you want good news then... This." Shion said

He passed his Fica to Kamui as he grinned.

" What? I'm not invited? What kind of friend don't tell other friends such good news?!" Kamui said

" Let me see." Misaki said

She took a look at the news as well.

" So secretive... Even the news got the news so quickly... Maybe we'll know when they come back." Misaki said

" Agreed!"

" What is it? Let me see too." Chrono said

He took the Fica and looked at the news.

" They allow this, huh? What good luck..." Chrono said

" You're right. Actually, they're the best couple that people wished that it could happen sooner or later." Tokoha said

" Right..."

" Anyway, now that we've finished looking at this. We should look for some quests to complete." Shion said

" Great idea." Tokoha said

" Okay..."

They looked at the quest board as Chrono searched through some quests.

" Look! This looks like a good quest!" Tokoha said

" You're right... 'I want to test out my new deck. Please fight me.'" Chrono read

" Let me see..." Kamui said

His eyes suddenly widened as he quickly stopped Chrono from accepting the quest.

" You're kidding..." Kamui said

" What's wrong, Kamui-san?" Chrono ask

" Chrono... Whatever you do... Don't accept this one... Choose another quest..." Kamui said

" Why?"

" Just do it!" Kamui said

" A-Alright..."

Chrono chose another quest that had the same request as he placed his Fica on the panel to accept it.

" Then we'll be going now, Kamui-san." Chrono said

" Yeah. Good luck! I'll be waiting back here!" Kamui said

The three ran out of the shop as Kamui went to find the quest again.

" Misaki-san! Come over here!" Kamui called

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" T-This... Is impossible, right...?" Kamui ask

Misaki's eyes widened at the quest screen as well.

" Kamui... Block this quest from the board right now! We can't let anyone risk it! Maybe it's a lie but... Not many of us knows this and they will never make this as a joke either... Block it before anyone accepts it!" Misaki said

" Got it!"

Kamui typed in some data before the quest was completely blocked.

" That's done... Why...? Why is it back...? Isn't it... Supposed to be broken into pieces inside us already...?" Kamui said

" No... Maybe... It's an entity that has been brought back by some other evil entity... A replica of it... If it really exists here then... We can't let anyone challenge him... So that the world won't be at risk again..." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

~ Two hours later~

Chrono and the others came back from the quest as Kamui greeted them.

" Yo, everyone! How's the quest?" Kamui ask

" He was just testing out the deck. I guess it was a good fight." Chrono said

" I see."

" Let's fight each other now." Shion said

" Okay!"

The door suddenly slid open as it revealed two figures.

" Hello!"

" You're..." Kamui exclaimed

" We're back." The boy said

" Brother Aichi!"

Kamui pounced on him, causing him to fall over.

" K-K-Kamui-kun... Y-You're heavy..." Aichi said

" Ah... I'm sorry..." Kamui said

He got up and helped Aichi up as well.

" Yo. Nice to see you too, Kai." Kamui said

" Hmph."

" Same guy as always..." Kamui said

" It's been some time. Nice to see you guys again." Misaki said

" It's nice too see you too, Misaki-san!" Aichi said

" So... How are you two doing?" Misaki ask

" Judging by that on your fingers says everything! Why weren't we invited?!" Kamui ask

Aichi blushed while Kai turned away.

" Well... You see..." Aichi said

" Quit talking about us. What about you two?" Kai ask

" T-That's none of your business!" Kamui said while blushing

" I'm sure you and Miwa are getting along well, I suppose. Right, Tokura?" Kai ask

" Whatever." Misaki replied while blushing

" So... Who are these three?" Aichi ask

" Oh, let me introduce them to you guys. He's Chrono Shindou, and he's Shion Kiba and lastly, she's Tokoha Anjou." Kamui introduced

" Hello!"

" Hello. I'm Aichi Sendou and he's Toshiki Kai." Aichi introuced

" Hmph."

" You should try to be a little friendlier to strangers, Toshiki-kun." Aichi said

" Hey." Kai greeted

_" Brother's totally controlling Kai..."_ Kamui thought while chuckling softly

" Chrono Shindou-kun, huh? I heard from Kamui-kun that you have a mysterious deck. Could I take a look at it?" Aichi ask

" Sure..."

He passed his deck to Aichi as he looked through it.

" Wow... It's really a deck I've never seen before... Gear Chronicle... Huh? Chronojet Dragon..." Aichi said

" D-Don't mention that! I know that that guy has the same name as me!" Chrono said, blushing

" I think it's nice. To have a card that has the same name as you..." Aichi said

" But some people teases me for that... You're different." Chrono said

" I think things differently than others. You have some great cards in your deck... This would be a good deck to fight against." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

That was when he noticed something peeking behind Aichi's shoulder before ducking down. He looked around to see if he was hallucinating, but he wasn't. It seems that the others around him could see that thing, except for Aichi.

" Hey, Shindou-kun. Can I fight you?" Aichi ask

" Me?" Chrono ask

" Yeah! I want to see what kind of skills this clan have! So do you want to fight?" Aichi ask

" Sure!"

" Hold on. I'll get my deck out." Aichi said

He searched his deck case and pockets.

" Huh...? Where did my deck go? I was sure I put it inside here..." Aichi said

" Aichi. Don't move." Kai said

Kai took the familiar deck from behind Aichi's back and placed it on his hand.

" Here." Kai said

" Oh! Where did you find it?!" Aichi ask

" It was behind you." Kai replied

" I-I see..."

They proceeded to the fight table and placed their Fica.

" You can choose the field if you want." Aichi said

" No... I think you can choose..." Chrono said

" Okay."

He chose the nation as he looked through the playing field.

" How about this? This is a holy shrine. They say that the shrine holds a sort of legend in it. Is it alright with you?" Aichi ask

" Wow... I've never went to that nation before so I didn't know about this shrine..." Chrono said

" Me neither." Shion said

" I didn't know about it either..." Tokoha said

" Are you ready?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Gunner Gear Dracokid!"

" White Knight Guardian, Neo!"

" Messiah...? What kind of clan is that?" Chrono ask

" You can find out while fighting." Aichi replied

" Fine then. Draw. I ride Maser Gear Dragon! Gunner Gear moves back. Turn end." Chrono declared

" Draw. I ride Holy Water Guardian, Lil! Neo moves back. With a boost from Neo, Lil attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. Nothing either." Chrono declared

" Turn end."

" Draw! Ride! Smoke Gear Dragon! Here I come! My Vanguard attacks!" Chrono declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. Critical trigger! I give everything to my Vanguard!" Chrono declared

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Turn end!"

" Weird... He would usually use Royal Paladin..." Shion said

" You mean this?" Kai ask

He held up Aichi's Royal Paladin deck.

" I'm holding it for him." Kai said

" But Royal Paladin is his main deck... He wouldn't change so suddenly, right?" Kamui ask

" You're right." Misaki said

" That's..." Kai said

" What is it?" Kamui ask

" Nothing..." Kai replied

" Stand and draw. I ride Daylight Guardian, Dawn! I call... Keeper of the Gate, Mark and Lucky Bell! Mark attacks first!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Dawn attacks! Drive check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. None here either." Chrono declared

" Lucky Bell attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" But I didn't expect that... I thought..." Misaki said

" You're right... Messiah... Those memories from that time keeps coming back..." Kamui said

" You know that clan?" Tokoha ask

" Not much... We just know about it before..." Misaki replied

" I see..."

" Stand and draw! I ride... Chronojet Dragon! I call Gear Turtle and Pulverising Arm! Gear Turtle attacks Lucky Bell!" Chrono declared

" No guard."

" Now I've got rid of one of your intercepts!" Chrono said

Gear Turtle suddenly glowed and went to the drop zone.

" What?!"

" That's why he's called Lucky Bell. Once you get rid of him, the unit that attacked him will be sent to the drop zone as well." Aichi said

" Talk about lucky..." Tokoha said

" Shut up! Whatever! My Vanguard attacks!" Chrono declared

" Guard."

" Twin drive... Second check! No trigger... Pulverizing Arm attacks then!" Chrono declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" I stand and draw. The awakening of the legend draws near... The main Guardian enters the field! I ride... Guardian of the Messiah, Relix! I use his skill! Counterblast! I superior call two of my comrades to the field! Lucky Bell and Holy Water Guardian, Lil!" Aichi declared

" Darn it!" Chrono exclaimed

" Lucky Bell attacks Pulverising Arm first!" Aichi declared

" No guard..."

" Next, Relix attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" He wasted some of his cards again..." Tokoha said

" Twin drive check... Second check... Critical trigger. I give all effects to Mark. With a boost from Lil, Mark attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard..."

" Since the attack went through, Lil's skill activates. If the attack that she boosted hits, the unit behind the attacked unit gets retired." Aichi declared

" What?!"

Gunner Gear Dracokid was sent to the drop zone.

" Turn end. What are you going to do? I've gotten rid of your comrades." Aichi said

" I don't need comrades! Watch me! I'm gonna beat you this turn!" Chrono said

" He's getting fired up for no reason. Figures." Kai said

" Generation Zone: Release! Now, show me the world I truly desire! Stride Generation!" Chrono declared

He slammed the card from the G-Zone face up.

" Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon!" Chrono declared

" He's got it out." Shion said

_" But... Something doesn't feel right here..." _Kai thought

He looked over to Aichi as his eyes widened. Aichi's eyes glowed of a familiar power.

" Aichi, don't!" Kai shouted

Their surroundings started to change as they immediately recognized something familiar.

" The units! They're all..." Shion exclaimed

" ... Right in front of us..." Tokoha exclaimed

" This is just like that fight system I used before!" Chrono exclaimed

He tried to touch the unit and he could feel the unit itself.

" The one that I used was a hologram... But this is... Real..." Chrono exclaimed

" They're not holograms?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Kai! You know something! What did Aichi do?!" Misaki ask

" This place is... manifested by his new Psyqualia... This is what I had always called... Reality Image..." Kai said

" Reality Image?! What do you mean?!" Kamui ask

" Right now... we're really standing on Cray itself..." Kai said

" What?!"

" Whatever! Chronos Command Dragon attacks!" Chrono declared

" Perfect guard."

" Triple check... Second check... Third check... No trigger..." Chrono declared

" Now it's Aichi's turn..." Kai said

" Stand and draw. Generation Zone: Release! Stride Generation! Shine through the darkness of confusion, great light of truth! Harmonics Messiah!" Aichi declared

" You're kidding!" Kamui exclaimed

" What is this...?!" Chrono exclaimed

" Harmonics Messiah attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard..."

" Triple check... Second check. Critical trigger! I give all effects to Harmonics Messiah! Third check... No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check... No trigger..." Chrono declared

The Reality Image started to disappear along with the units as Chrono kept his cards.

" Hey, that was a great fight." Chrono said

" Yes..."

Aichi stumbled backwards as Chrono quickly ran towards him. Kai hurriedly ran over to Aichi and caught him before he fell to the ground.

" Aichi! Aichi!"

" What happened?" Misaki ask

" I'm sorry. We need to go back now." Kai said, carrying Aichi on his back

" Kai! You better explain or we won't let you go back!" Kamui said

" It's not safe for Aichi right now! I need to go back before they come!" Kai said

" Before who comes?" Shion ask

" Save the questions for later! I need to get Aichi back home right now!" Kai said

" Then we'll follow!" Chrono said

" Alright..."

They ran out of the shop, leaving Shin alone to mend the shop.

" Hey, Kai! Your apartment is the other way!" Kamui said

" Let's just say we've sold that one and bought another one!" Kai said

" So are we arriving soon?!" Misaki ask

" We're here!" Kai said

They saw a house in front of them as Kai opened the lock and they ran into the house.

" Lock the door. I'm going to bring Aichi up to our room. In the meantime, try to seat somewhere away from the windows." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai rushed up the stairs and opened the door to their room. He placed Aichi down on the bed and locked the windows and shut the curtains. He tucked Aichi in before rushing back down the steps.

" Sorry I took so long. Guardian Circle System!" Kai shouted

A stand suddenly appeared near the table where Kamui and the others were sitting at as Kai walked over to it and placed a card on it.

" Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon! Perfect guard!" Kai declared

A shield activated around the house as Kai turned to another stand that appeared beside him.

" Guys. Go and hide somewhere right now. Make sure nothing can see you." Kai said

" Why?! You haven't explained anything!" Kamui said

" I'll explain everything later. Hurry up! If you don't, we'll be in trouble!" Kai said

" G-Got it..."

They hid in cupboards as Kai ran up to the room to check on Aichi after making sure the others were hidden properly. He opened the door and saw Aichi awake.

" Toshiki-kun..."

" It's okay, Aichi. We're safe here." Kai assured

" I did it again, didn't I? What should we do, Toshiki-kun? At this rate..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I won't let them take you away. No matter how dangerous it is, I will always protect you." Kai assured

A shadow zoomed past the curtain as Kai got Aichi below the window so that the shadow couldn't spot their own shadows.

" Toshiki-kun..."

" I've already set up a perfect guard. It won't be able to come in here." Kai said

They heard a roar as the ground suddenly shook. Kai held onto the shaking Aichi as the ground continued to shake until it stopped. The unknown shadow flew away as Kai checked a screen before heaving a sigh of relief.

" It's going back again. But the shield will stay put for now... You can rest assured now, Aichi. I'll go downstairs to tell the others about this. For now, you should keep resting. If you need me, I'll be in the living room." Kai said

Aichi nodded shakily as Kai carried him to the bed and tucked him in. After making sure he was asleep, Kai went down the stairs and headed to where the others were.

" You guys can come out now." Kai said

Kamui and the others came out of their hiding spots as they sat down on the sofa in the living room. Kai locked the glass door and closed the curtains after looking out of the sliding glass door. He then moved to the other windows around the house, he locked the windows and closed the curtains as well.

" What's going on, Kai? What was that just now?" Kamui ask

" That's... That thing that attacked this house is a unit... and it's sent here to capture Aichi..." Kai said

" Why would it do that?! In the first place, how and why is this happening?!" Chrono ask

" It all started after Aichi had went to Europe with me after graduating... We promised to fight together in the different Circuits around the world... But... Something unexpected had happened..." Kai explained

" We saw it too, Kai. Why? Why is Harmonics Messiah back?" Misaki ask

" That field that Aichi picked... It was where Harmonics Messiah was summoned..." Kai said

" That shrine?!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Of course, only the one who summoned Harmonics Messiah to this world would know the location of the shrine and have access to it... Remember? During the Messiah Scramble, the main reason why we were all called there to fight..." Kai said

" To summon Harmonics Messiah and save Cray's units from being deleted by the Deletors..." Kamui said

" I remember... You said Aichi was the one who summoned it... But I thought it had gone back to the shrine after that..." Misaki said

" No... I'm guessing that it felt Aichi's strong aura and his trust in his comrades that it had decided to stay by his side until it was the right time to reveal itself to him... Like just now, when it was popping out behind his back... It has a mind of its own and it follows Aichi around a lot." Kai explained

" But what does it have to do with Aichi and the unit just now?" Misaki ask

" Because of all that, Harmonics Messiah started to create units of its own in the shrine, making them into a single deck. It was doing it for Aichi. After it started to stick close to Aichi, it has been giving Aichi its own powers and letting him develop unknown powers. Like the Reality Image for example... And because of that, his Psyqualia changed into a more powerful Psyqualia, probably even more powerful than Takuto's, who gave him Psyqualia in the first place." Kai said

" Then... Brother Aichi doesn't know anything?" Kamui ask

" Yeah. He only knew when I told him about it... We thought it was probably normal for his powers to be uncontrollable and left it be. However... An organization somehow have a technology that could detect his powers. At their discovery of Aichi's powers, they researched on us and found out about the Messiah Scramble. Then... I don't know how but they managed to bring some of the Link Joker units back here on Earth... Once they did that, they started to go after Aichi using those units. After our first encounter with them, Aichi started to develop a fear of using his newly discovered powers since the organization can only detect him if he uses his powers. We kept travelling all over the world in order to avoid all those people, beating different fighters. Eventually, we came back here with all the prize money from the Circuits all over the world and used the money to buy this house. The extra money was used to build the equipments that you saw just now." Kai explained

" So, you can see whether the enemy is coming or not?" Shion ask

" Yeah. The device that I used just now was enhanced by Aichi's new power. There are more around this house and they can be activated. That's why we chose this place, where not much people come or live here." Kai said

" But it's dangerous too." Misaki said

" I know but we needed to keep the city out of danger as well. We were lucky we made it back in time too. The unit had arrived just after I had put the shield up." Kai said

" Then why is that organization after him?" Chrono ask

" I told you just now. The chosen one of Harmonics Messiah is the only one who knows where the shrine is. Plus, Aichi's already been chosen as the shrine's ruler. Harmonics Messiah's decision had caused confusion for us." Kai said

" I'm sure the shrine holds tremendous power. That's why they're after Brother." Kamui said

" That's right. But..." Kai said

He pressed a button as a glass case elevated up.

" What's that?" Chrono ask

" As long as they don't get their hands on this, Aichi won't be able to lead them to the shrine. That's because this headpiece can tap into more of Aichi's powers and give him the location of the shrine. We haven't tried it yet, so it's hard to say. But since Harmonics Messiah is the one who gave it, we had to keep it safe from them so that they won't be able to use Aichi." Kai said

" Then you're saying that his powers are already equal to the shrine?" Misaki ask

" Not exactly. His powers might even exceed what the shrine holds, that's why the organization was after him. All they needed to do is to get Aichi into the shrine, put him on the throne and harness his powers for their own use." Kai said

" Who's the leader?" Kamui ask

" We don't know yet. However, I might have a suspicion that it has something to do with the Vanguard Association." Kai replied

" Seriously?!"

" You saw it, didn't you? That quest and the name..." Kai said

" You mean... The leader is in the Association?!" Shion exclaimed

" Probably. Maybe some of the organization's members are inside it too... They're using the quest board to their benefit... At this rate, those people who don't know about him will be..." Kai said

" Then... He's real?! There can't be two of you! How did they bring him back?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Link Joker. They made a replica power of it using the fragment of the Seed. Although it's weak, it will spread with every defeated fighters around the world. At the rate of things, we might even go back to three years ago..." Kai said

" No way... There's no way! We just got Brother back! What if the same thing happens again?! Won't we all be back to square one?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Calm down, Kamui." Misaki said

" You're right... I don't want it to happen again either. That's why I want to protect Aichi and make sure nothing happens to him!" Kai said

" We'll join in too." Misaki said

" You're right... It's time for Team Q4 to come back again!" Kamui said

" I don't know what was that about. But I think I'll join. The fate of the world is at stakek right?" Chrono ask

" But..."

" We'll be fine! Please let us help!" Tokoha said

" Me too!" Shion said

" Everyone... Alright! But there's one thing I need to warn you about... Don't accept any quests from that Reversed 'R' mark..." Kamui warned

" Yes!"

" I'm going up for awhile. If you want, you guys can stay here for a night. We have extra rooms here." Kai sad

" You're right. It's safer with the shield put up too." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Kai went up the stairs to the room as he walked over to the bed. Aichi woke up after Kai had sat on the bed.

" Toshiki-kun... Is it gone?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. The shield will still be up until tomorrow, just in case." Kai replied

" Alright... What about the others?" Aichi ask

" They'll be staying over tonight. But are you alright now? Feeling any better?" Kai ask

" Yes... Toshiki-kun. Maybe... We should consider staying at Cray instead... It's safer that way and we won't endanger many people..." Aichi said

" I know that Blaster Blade mentioned it before but we don't even know Cray so well, how are we going to stay there? We can't be escorted every single day with guards around us." Kai said

" You're right... And the shrine is around there too... Only I could located the shrine using the Fica..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. We'll figure out a way. Besides, we have some friends to help us too. We will beat that organization and we will protect you, Aichi. Don't be afraid." Kai said

" But I'm the cause and I'm endangering everyone who are trying their best to help me..." Aichi said

" You're not. Nobody's blaming you. It's the fault of that organization. We will get to the bottom of this, don't worry." Kai said

" Yeah..."

There were some ringing as Kai pressed a button and a screen came down.

" I saw that unit passing by just now. Is Aichi-kun safe?" The person ask

" Yeah. We were able to get back in time. How are things going at your side?" Kai ask

" No progress. We tried following that unit before, but it disappears into a Vanguard Circle soon after." The person replied

" That organization is good at hiding..." Kai said

" Yeah. But we are getting some progress here, if there's any problem, don't hesitate to call us." The person said

" Yeah. Thank you." Kai said

" No problem. Aichi-kun, don't blame yourself too much. You'll put too much stress on your body. As it is right now, we can't help you directly but please try to keep it together. We're all in this together, right?" The person ask

" You're right... Thank you..." Aichi thanked

" Then we're leaving him in your hands, Kai. Until next time!" The person said

" Yeah."

The screen turned off and went back up.

" It's already night... You should go make dinner for the others." Aichi said

" I doubt so. They looked so tired that I figured they would be knocked out immediately the minute they hit the pillows." Kai said

" You're right..." Aichi said, sweat dropping

" Then, we should really go to sleep now." Kai said

" You sleep. I've slept enough already." Aichi said

" No. You still need your rest. Besides, I think you'll hate to know what's outside. Sometimes, I heard the units flying around the house, trying to come in." Kai said

" Really?"

" Yeah. I don't want you getting scared so you should try to sleep a little more..." Kai said

" Alright..."

He turned off the lights and laid down beside Kai.

" You don't have to worry about a single thing. I promised that I would protect you when I proposed to you and I will keep to my promise." Kai said

" Yeah... I remember that... Good night, Toshiki-kun..." Aichi said

" Good night, Aichi." Kai said

Both fell asleep as the night deepens.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Who do you guys think the enemy is?! Find out in the upcoming chapters! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is a new chapter! What are they going to do after discovering Aichi's secret?! Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Kamui and the others woke up a little later than usual. After going to the bathroom, they went down the steps to smell something good.

" That smells good!" Tokoha said

" You're right." Shion said

They entered the dining room and saw the breakfast laid on the table.

" Wow! That looks delicious!" Kamui said

" Oh. Is everyone awake? Breakfast is ready, so eat up." Aichi said

" Okay!"

" What about you two?" Misaki ask

" Toshiki-kun's still sleeping so I'm going to wait for him to wake up." Aichi said

" Oh, I see... But are you sure?" Kamui ask

" Yes. Go on and eat up." Aichi said

" Kai taught you how to make this?" Misaki ask

" Yes. It can't be... You guys are still..." Aichi said

" Sorry... The last time we cooked together at the camp, it was still difficult for you..." Misaki said, sweat dropping

" Don't get suspicious... I'm really good at this now..." Aichi said, sweat dropping

" I guess... Let's dig in then..." Kamui said

" Okay..."

They started eating as Aichi suddenly went into the kitchen again.

" Brother! This is delicious! Huh? Brother?" Kamui ask

" Sorry. I need to go out for a bit. I forgot to buy something. I'll be back soon." Aichi said

He took off his apron and ran towards the door to put on his shoes.

" But what about the danger outside? You can't go alone." Misaki said

" I'll be back soon, don't worry. Besides, someone is guarding me at least." Aichi said

" Huh?"

Aichi put on his cap and ran out of the door as two balls of light followed behind.

" I... guess he's right..." Chrono said

" Yeah..."

They continued to eat as time passes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi had just finished shopping as raindrops started to fall.

" Rain?"

The rain started to turn heavy as he started to run back to the house. Along the way, the rain started to pour even heavier as he found a shelter to stay under.

" Oh no... The others are going to be worried about me if I don't go back home soon..." Aichi said, checking his watch

He thought of running in the rain back to the house again when someone approached him.

" Do you need help?" The man ask

" Oh, no thanks! I'm just waiting for the rain to stop." Aichi said

" I'll take you back then. My umbrella's big after all." The man said

" No thank you. I'll just keep waiting." Aichi said

" I see..."

He took out a cloth and dropped his umbrella before walking to Aichi and pressing the cloth on his nose. Aichi was surprised and dropped his grocery bag as he started to struggle.

" It's no use struggling." The man said

The cloth was pressed harder as Aichi's consciousness started to fade.

_" Toshiki... kun..."_ Aichi thought

His arms dropped to his side as he fainted. The cloth was removed as the man carried Achi on his back while carrying the umbrella on his other hand. He started walking in the rain while smirking. The two balls of lights that followed Aichi appeared from behind a wall. The two started to form a plan as one followed the man with Aichi and the other light floated back with the groceries and the hat that Aichi had dropped during his struggling, floating behind it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had woken up and he ran down the steps as he saw the others sitting on the sofa...

" Where's Aichi?!" Kai ask

" He... went out for shopping some time ago..." Misaki said

" For how long?!" Kai ask

" Adding now, about an hour. I guess he's under a shelter right now, since the rain is so heavy outside right now." Tokoha said

" What?!"

He stared at the door as it suddenly opened and a grocery bag fell to the ground with a hat immediately after they entered.

" What is this?!" Kamui ask

" This is... The hat that Aichi uses whenever he goes out!" Kai exclaimed

" What?!"

" But what's it doing here?!" Chrono exclaimed

The light floated into the house in a desperate mode as the others got surprised.

" Hey! Calm down! What happened to Aichi?!" Kai ask

The light tried to point out to something as Kai realized something.

" You're... Harmonics Messiah!" Kai exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" You know where Aichi is?!" Kai ask

The light seem to nod.

" I got it! Lead us there!" Kai said

" Wait, Kai! How do you know it's true?!" Kamui ask

" Harmonics Messiah can always detect where Aichi is! As long as we follow it, we'll know who and where he has taken Aichi to!" Kai said

" Alright then!"

They put on their shoes and carried the umbrellas as they followed the light to Aichi.

* * *

At that time, Aichi woke up to hear the sound of raindrops on a window.

_" Where am I...?"_ Aichi thought

He suddenly felt his wrists being restrained as he looked down to see his wrists wrapped by black ring. His mouth was also sealed by a black ring. He started to struggle as the door opened.

" You're awake." A voice said

He turned his head towards the door to see a familiar figure.

_" Toshiki... No... Reversed Kai..."_ Aichi thought

" It seems you know who I am. Yes, I am Reversed Kai. But..." Reversed Kai said

He started playing with Aichi's blue locks as he moved backwards from the touch, but Reversed Kai pulled him back by putting his hand on Aichi's back. Aichi started to squirm around to get out of his grip but Reversed Kai's grip was too strong.

" Don't struggle. Now you can't get out... I know it's uncomfortable right now, but don't worry. Once the car gets here, we'll be able to get out of this rainy weather and back to headquarters, where you'll be even more comortable than here." Reversed Kai said

Aichi seemed to say something before Reversed Kai snapped his fingers and the black ring around his mouth disappeared.

" I won't go with you! Whatever your organization is planning, Toshiki-kun and the others will save me before you guys take me away!" Aichi said

" But it's too late... The car should be here soon." Reversed Kai said

A car pulled over at the door as Reversed Kai smirked.

" It's time." Reversed Kai said

He carried Aichi up as he squirmed even fiercer.

" No! Let me go! No!" Aichi screamed

Reversed Kai got on the car as the car's engine started again. But... The car's engine suddenly stopped.

" What happened?" Reversed Kai ask

" I don't know... I'll try again..." The driver replied

Aichi got out of Reversed Kai's grip and unlocked the door before getting out of the car.

" Get back here!" Reversed Kai shouted

Aichi ran out as Reversed Kai also followed him. Aichi suddenly spotted Kai as he also spotted Aichi and ran towards him.

" Aichi!"

" Toshiki-kun!"

Aichi was suddenly snatched up by Reversed Kai as the others stopped.

" Aichi!"

" It's useless. Without Gaillard by your side, you guys can't defeat me." Reversed Kai said

" Yeah, you're right. Gaillard has been the one who's been helping us this whole time, but... I'm not going to let you take Aichi this time!" Kai said

" You made that quest to Reverse people when they lose! You're playing unfair here!" Kamui said

" So what? I just needed to gather an army to capture Aichi but it was so simple because of this heavy rain. But... I guess now I know that you were the one who blocked our quest." Reversed Kai said

" Our? As expected... You have other people working in the Association at your side..." Misaki said

" That's not all. You've yet to meet the others." Reversed Kai said

" The others?"

In the middle of the conversation, Aichi had thought of a plan. He immediately bit Reversed Kai's arm that was on his neck and kicked backwards in between Reversed Kai's legs. The excruciating pain shot up as he accidentally let Aichi go. Kai ran over to Aichi and took him further from Reversed Kai.

" I guess my self defence class actually works." Kai said

" Yeah. I thought about it while you guys were talking." Aichi said

_" Although... It really is painful when he kicks... Who knew his legs have that much strength..." _Kai thought

Kai moved his hands to the black ring on Aichi's wrists and broke it.

" That looks really painful..." Chrono said

" Ah! Hurry up! We need to take this chance and run!" Tokoha said

" R-Right!"

They started to run away while Reversed Kai was still recovering from the pain.

" G-Get back here!" Reversed Kai shouted

They continued to dash off into the distance as they quickly ran back to their destination.

" We're here!" Kai said

They ran into the house as Kai locked the door again.

" We're safe again... What were you thinking, Aichi?!" Kai ask

" I forgot to buy some ingredients for lunch and dinner yesterday and I ran out... I didn't expect the heavy rain. Sorry..." Aichi apologized

" It's fine. We should go dry up before we catch a cold." Kai said

" Okay..."

They went into the bathrooms to dry up and change their clothes. Aichi was the first one who finished doing all that and he prepared to make lunch. The groceries that were brought back were inside the kitchen and he started to prepare the ingredients.

" Luckily, everything that I bought weren't damaged..." Aichi said

The two balls of light appeared.

" Thank you very much, you two. You informed the others when I was kidnapped, Harmonics Messiah. And you were the one who stopped the engine so that I could escape, right, Blaster Blade?" Aichi ask

The two light danced around him as he smiled.

" Now then... I should prepare some lunch for everyone." Aichi said

He started to cook the meal as Kai came out of the showers at that time as well.

" Aichi. What are you doing?" Kai ask

" I'm cooking lunch for everyone. I'm sure you're hungry too, since you didn't get to eat breakfast because of me..." Aichi said

" Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Kai said

" But I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Aichi suddenly collapsed.

" Aichi?! Aichi, what's wrong?!" Kai exclaimed

" Toshiki... kun..." Aichi muttered weakly

Kai placed his hand on Aichi's forehead as he felt the heat coming from it.

" You're burning up... You must've been exposed to the cold weather for too long..." Kai said

" What's wrong, Kai?!" Kamui exclaimed

They ran into the kitchen.

" Brother Aichi!"

" What happened, Kai?!" Misaki ask

" I guess he was drenched in the rain for too long... He's having a high fever. I'll get him back up to our room." Kai said

" We'll get some cold water to cool him down then!" Kamui said

" Alright."

Kai carried Aichi up to their room and placed him on the bed as he tucked him in.

" Go on and rest. You need it. Leave making lunch for everyone to me." Kai said

" I'm sorry... I'm just creating trouble..." Aichi muttered

" You're not. Now just sleep. Leave everything else to me. Don't worry about it. We're all safe in here." Kai assured

" But what if they find a way to come in here? I don't want to put everyone in danger..." Aichi said

" A perfect guard can never be destroyed. Don't worry. I'll set up more defences just in case if you still feel insecure, okay?" Kai ask

" Alright..."

" Now go to sleep. Don't think too much of it and focus on recovering. I'll bring up your meal later." Kai said

Aichi nodded and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he fell asleep as the door opened.

" Kai. Here's the water and cloth." Misaki said

" Thanks. Just leave it there." Kai said

" I'll make lunch then. You stay here and take care of him. I'll call you down when it's ready." Misaki said

" Alright. Thank you, Tokura." Kai thanked

" No problem. We are friends after all." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Misaki stood up and left the room as Kai took the cloth and soaked it in the cold water before wringing it and placing it on Aichi's forehead. He took another cloth and wiped Aichi's sweat away before planting a light kiss on his cheek.

_" I will protect you, Aichi... To make sure nothing happens to you like last time ever again..." _Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Reversed Kai had entered a building... Feeling irritated about the situation that happened, he was in a really bad mood...

" Kai. You've never been in such a bad mood before. Aichi escaped a few times already, so you should be used to it by now." A voice said

" Shut it. You have no right to speak." Reversed Kai said

" Of course, I know why! He was totally pulverised by Aichi Sendou and he let him run away just when the chance was right in front of him!" Another voice said

" I didn't allow you to speak either." Reversed Kai said

" Well, everyone makes mistakes. Too bad we don't have the full army with us, or Aichi would've been so easy to snatch up then." The first voice said

" That real Kai has already put up a perfect guard around their house. Our units are not able to get into it. Perfect guards are impossible to destroy." Reversed Kai said

" Well, you're right about that. We need to form another plan soon or he'll be disappointed." The second voice said

" Yeah."

" But... Compared to the real you, you're totally shorter and smaller than him." Reversed Kai said

" Hey! He was Reversed at this age! And when he brought me back, I'm like this! I grow up slower now!" The second voice exclaimed

" Come on. Calm down now. I told you guys to form a plan already." The first voice said

" Fine then!"

" Hmph."

" Well... Let's do this when you two make up and calm down then..." The first voice said

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was still taking care of Aichi when the door opened again.

" Kai. I have your meal and Aichi's meal here. Eat up. I found some medicine for Aichi too." Misaki said

" Right. Thanks, Tokura." Kai said

" No problem. I'll go down now." Misaki said

" Yeah. Thanks again." Kai thanked

Misaki nodded and placed the tray down before exiting the room. Kai took Aichi's food first and woke him up.

" Toshiki-kun..." Aichi said

" Here. Tokura made some porridge for you so eat up." Kai said

He helped Aichi to sit up and started feeding him his food. However, only half the bowl was eaten as Kai sighed and set the bowl down. He took the medicine and water before letting Aichi drink it down.

" Don't worry. Go back to sleep and rest. I'll be right here beside you." Kai said

" Okay..."

He laid Aichi down again as he closed his eyes and slept while Kai started to eat his own lunch. After finishing his lunch, he set his cutlery down and changed Aichi's wet cloth.

" Toshiki-kun... Toshiki-kun..." Aichi muttered

" I'm here. What's wrong?" Kai ask

" Toshiki-kun... Toshiki-kun..." Aichi muttered again

_" He must be having a hard time..."_ Kai thought

He wiped Aichi's sweat away again before planting another light kiss on his cheek.

" Don't worry, I'm here." Kai assured

Aichi calmed down a little after Kai held his hand.

" Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you... I will definitely protect you!" Kai said

_" I promise you with our ring that I will protect you no matter what it takes, Aichi..."_ Kai thought

Aichi started to rouse from his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to Kai.

" Toshiki-kun... I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" What is it? Why are you apologizing?" Kai ask

" I'm being a burden to everyone... Because of me, I got so many people involved..." Aichi said

" Why are you saying this again? Don't worry, you're not. Nobody is saying that." Kai said

" But I can't take it... I'm scared that they might really... There's too much to think about... I can't do this anymore..." Aichi said

" Aichi, we will resolve all this and we will overcome this together. Now don't give up hope and keep going strong. That's the person you are, Aichi." Kai said

" Toshiki-kun... Yeah... I will do it... I will keep going strong for everyone's sake..." Aichi said

" Good. That's the Aichi I know. Now stop thinking of all that and rest." Kai said

" Yeah... By the way, Toshiki-kun... Are you going to go there tomorrow?" Aichi ask

" I don't know... I can't think of what that Chief might be doing but... I think I should go visit there just in case." Kai said

" I'll go too... I'm sure I'll recover by tomorrow, and then we can go there together." Aichi said

" Sure. So make sure you recover quickly and then we can go together." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai stayed beside Aichi and waited for him to sleep. When he confirmed that Aichi had fallen asleep, he took the tray of food down to wash in the sink. After that, he went to the living room to see the others all there.

" Hey, Kai. How's Brother doing?" Kamui ask

" He's fine now. All he needs is rest." Kai replied

" So, what are you going to do now?" Misaki ask

" Well... I was talking to Aichi just now... We decided that we should go to the 'Dragon Empire Branch' to explore for awhile." Kai said

" I see... It's a good thing to do..." Kamui said

" If I go back there..." Chrono sighed

" You're right..." Kamui said

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" No! Nothing's up! Except... The Branch Chief keeps going off and... Whatever..." Kamui sighed

" I see..."

" Well, if you decide to go there then we're fine with it. I want to visit my brother too anyway..." Tokoha said

" Okay. Now that it's decided. We should get dinner ready and then get a good night rest." Kai said

" Okay!"

And so, the preparation for dinner started as it was finally made. After eating their dinner, they played a little while of Vanguard before going to sleep.

~ The next day~

They got up as Kai checked on Aichi. Aichi was feeling much better after taking the medicine and had just recovered some of his strength back.

" You sure you want to go?" Kai ask

" Why? Is it because you're worried about other men wooing me like last time?" Aichi ask

" That and you've just recovered, so I don't really think you should go." Kai said

" But I still want to. Don't worry, I'm not going to cardfight. I assure you that." Aichi said

" Okay then. Get ready and we'll go off after breakfast." Kai said

" Okay!"

Aichi went to the bathroom while Kai prepared breakfast. After preparing breakfast, he checked all the items that Aichi needed, since he was still recovering and packed them in a bag.

" Oh, looks delicious!" Kamui said

" Looks like you're feeling better, Aichi." Misaki said

" Yeah. Thanks for yesterday, Misaki-san." Aichi said

" No problem."

" Thanks for the food!"

They started eating their breakfast. After that, they packed their own stuff and headed out.

" But why are you so curious to look at the 'Dragon Empire Branch'?" Kamui ask

" Stuff. Besides, I haven't been there for a long time." Kai replied

" I see..."

They arrived at the Branch as they entered it.

" Wow... There's a lot of people as usual..." Kamui said

" Is that why you two are dressed like that?" Misaki ask

" Of course. Lately, people can spot us immediately with just a blink of an eye." Kai said

" It's better with disguises than being mobbed by a group of fans." Aichi said

" I didn't think about that... Darn it..." Kamui said

" Yeah. You do look unrecognizable with that disguise." Chrono said

" And more like a disguise for a couple." Kamui said

" N-Nothing like that!" Aichi said

Kamui suddenly turned his back and saw someone familiar.

" Ah! It's Mamoru!" Kamui said

Mamoru walked over to them.

" It's nice to see you again, Kamui-san." Mamoru said

" Me too." Kamui said

" So... Who are these two?" Mamoru ask

" Ah... They're in disguise right now. Let me introduce to you. This is Brother Aichi and Kai." Kamui introduced

" The world class fighters, Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai?! I'm really happy to meet you guys!" Mamoru said

" No problem." Aichi said

" Where's the Branch Chief?" Kai ask

" That's... He ran off to somewhere again..." Mamoru replied

" Again?"

" The last time we came here, he was also missing in action too..." Kamui said

" Why?" Kai ask

" He was dressed as a Vangarou and he kept asking me for a fight since he was curious about my deck..." Chrono said

" Is that so?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

Unknown to them, Aichi had been talking to a Vangarou and weren't listening to them.

" Fight me, young lady! Fight me!" It said

" Young lady...?" Aichi said

_" It must be because of these fake glasses and hat... Jeez... I knew I should've picked a more boyish one..." _Aichi thought

" So, let's fight!" It said again

" I got it... I got it..." Aichi said

_" Huh? He sounds familiar somehow..."_ Aichi thought

" Yay! Let's go!" It said

" Okay, I got it... But... I need to tell the others..." Aichi said

" Don't worry! Mamoru can take care of them!" It said

" Ah! Wait a minute!" Aichi exclaimed

He was being pulled up the steps as the others turned behind at his exclamation.

" Aichi?!"

" That's... Vangarou!" Kamui exclaimed

" Branch Chief! I know you're inside that Vangarou! Come down here right now!" Mamoru shouted

Vangarou seemed to flinch as Aichi blinked at the realization.

" Branch... Chief...?" Aichi said

" I-I'm not! Ah! Everyone! There's Mamoru Anjou!" It shouted

" Not this again!" Mamoru exclaimed

A few kids ran over to his side as it was the usual. Asking for autographs or pictures. Kamui got affected too. While Kai just stood further away from them, just so he couldn't be recognized.

" This is one of the reasons why I hate being famous." Kai said

" Me too." Misaki said

" Besides... That Vangarou will face my wrath once I find him and take Aichi back!" Kai said

" While they're still busy, let's try to find them then." Misaki suggested

" Right, let's go!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

The five ran up the stairs, leaving Kamui and Mamoru to entertain the kids.

" Hey! Wait for me!" Kamui shouted

" That Branch Chief will definitely get it from me this time!" Mamoru said

Kai and the others went up a few floors before reaching the top floor.

" So where do we go from here?" Chrono ask

" Here." Kai said

He pushed open a secret door that led to a slide.

" We're going down." Kai said

" How do you know this place?" Shion ask

" Easy. Because I'm the one who planned it all out and gave it to the Association. Come on, leave the questions for later and let's go." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

They slid down the long slide as they arrived at their destination.

" Legion! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" B-B-Blaster Blade?!" Branch Chief exclaimed

" Sorry but... I'm not a young lady like you expected." Aichi said, taking off his glasses and hat

" Y-Y-You're...!" Branch Chief exclaimed

" Branch Chief..." Kai said

" T-T-That voice is...!" Branch Chief exclaimed

He slowly turned behind to see dark clouds and a crimson fiery aura.

" What did you think you were doing with my wife back there?!" Kai ask

" I-I-I'm sorry, Branch Master! I didn't mean it! I didn't know it was him!" Branch Chief said

" Branch Master?!"

" Stop this fight and get back to work before I settle you by myself! Do you understand me?! If you do, then get to work right now!" Kai scolded, his aura flaring even stronger

" Y-Y-Yes!"

The fight was stopped immediately as Branch Chief ran back to his office.

" Mamoru. Branch Chief is going back to the office. Contact me if he's gone again." Kai said after calling Mamoru

" Yes. Thank you very much, Branch Master Kai-san. You saved us a lot of trouble looking for him." Mamoru said

" No problem."

He hung up his phone as Aichi went beside him after getting his deck back.

" You know, I was having fun fighting him. You could've let us finish the fight." Aichi said

" No way. That guy can't keep having the habit of doing that whenever I'm not around." Kai said

" Okay, okay."

They went back to the main floor after putting on their disguises again.

" So, what's with the Branch Master thing? I never heard of it." Chrono said

" A Branch Master is the one that controls this whole branch and his level is higher than a Branch Chief. He is an even stronger fighter than the Branch Chief and they were actually the ones who designed their respective branches." Kamui explained

" Why didn't we hear about it?" Tokoha ask

" It should be written on your Fica... Here, I'll show you." Misaki said

Tokoha passed her Fica to Misaki as she started typing in something.

" Okay. Here. These are the nation branches in the area of Japan. I've set it to let you see the Branch Masters when you tap on one of the nations." Misaki said

Tokoha tapped on the Dragon Empire Branch and no doubt, Kai's picture came up.

" It's true..." Chrono said

" What about the United Sanctuary?" Shion ask

" Oh yeah. That's where your clan came from. Let's see..." Tokoha said

She tapped on the United Sanctuary Branch and Aichi's picture came up.

" Huh? Huh?!"

" Are you serious?!" Chrono exclaimed

" Well... We were chosen by the association two years ago when we were still battling in the different Circuits." Kai explained

" That's the time when you still don't know about Brother's powers?" Kamui ask

" Not exactly. It's the time when we were ignoring Aichi's powers. However, after we joined the association, that was when the chaos all happened." Kai explained

" That's why you're suspecting the association, right?" Misaki ask

" Yeah."

" Well, since we're done checking out the place, let's go back now." Chrono said

" Agreed. I'm getting hungry..." Tokoha said

" Then let's go grab some lunch. I know a good place to eat around here." Kamui said

" Okay!"

They went to grab lunch at a cafe as they started chatting about different Vanguard stuff.

" There's going to be an event at the United Sanctuary Branch tomorrow. I'll be heading back there for it too. I'm sure Toshiki-kun will follow too, but what about you guys?" Aichi ask

" Sure! But what's the event about though?" Kamui ask

" It's a quiz, obstacle course and cardfight event. You have to be paired up with someone though." Aichi explained

" A tag team event?" Misaki ask

" That's right. This event is about teamwork. Each team will go through different obstacles and challenges, but the most important thing is teamwork between you and your partner. The quizzes will be given accordingly and both partner has to answer the quizzes. And the top three teams gets to challenge three of our top fighting tag teams." Aichi explained

" And I might say that both of you are in one of the teams, right?" Chrono ask

" Yeah."

" Alright! I'll get my revenge for our previous fight!" Chrono said

" I'll be waiting then." Aichi said

" But who's going to be your partner?" Kai ask

" I'll be his partner." Shion replied

" Kiba!"

" It's better than nothing. Controlling this guy is only possible for me anyway." Shion said

" You're right. I'll tell my friend now and we'll join as a group too." Tokoha said

" Good. We look forward to it. Kamui-kun and Misaki-san can be the commentators." Aichi said

" Of course!"

" Tokura. You can bring that idiot if you'd like to." Kai said

" Sure. He is excited to see you after all." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Then it's decided! We're going to the United Sanctuary Branch tomorrow!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

Soon, it was the next day as they prepared everything that they needed as they set off to the United Sanctuary Branch. Miwa met up with them at the entrance.

" So... That's... The branch?" Chrono ask

" It's... Huge!" Tokoha exclaimed

" It really is a castle... And... There's so many people..." Shion exclaimed

" Will you be alright, Chrono? I mean, even if you don't like to go there, you should've done so, then you wouldn't be in this much pain like last time." Kamui said

" Y-Yeah..." Chrono replied before wincing again

" See what we mean by go before it hurts even more? I don't get you." Misaki sighed

" I kinda understand how you feel, kid." Miwa said

" Who are you?" Tokoha ask

" I'm Miwa Taishi and I'm her boyfriend." Miwa said

" Shut up." Misaki said

" Y-Yes..."

" Don't keep talking. The event's gonna start soon, so we gotta sign up before it's too late." Kamui said

" Yeah."

They went into the branch as they registered for the event and waited for the event to start.

" Everyone!"

They turned their heads to see Aichi and Kai walking towards them.

" Brother Aichi!"

" I'm glad you guys could make it! Oh, is this your friend, Tokoha-san?" Aichi ask

" Yes! Let me introduce to you, her name is Kumi Okazaki." Tokoha introduced

" Hello, Kumi-san! I'm Aichi Sendou. And this is Toshiki Kai." Aichi said

" Wow! I'm seeing the famous world class fighters! Isn't it exciting, Tokoha-chan?!" Kumi ask

" Yeah!"

" Aichi-san!"

They turned to see a turquoise haired boy and black haired girl running towards them.

" Gaillard-kun! Ratie! Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" We're getting ready for the event, Aichi-san! Don't keep running off like that!" Gaillard said

" Yeah! Everyone's going to keep looking for you if you go missing!" Ratie said

" Okay, I got it. We'll be going back soon." Aichi said

" Am I too late to join?" A voice ask

They turned to see two people, a purple haired man and a butler. Kai immediately went in front of Aichi.

" You're...!" Kamui exclaimed

" Why are you back here?" Misaki ask

" Why can't I? It's an event, isn't it?" The man ask

" It's an event where you're not supposed to be invited! Raul Sera!" Kai said

" Why? I'm a fighter too." Sera said

" I hope that whatever you're planning, you're going to fail in that! We still haven't forgiven you for that betrayal!" Gaillard said

" Not to mention, you might be an enemy! We won't let you win this event!" Ratie said

" Relax. I'm just here to watch. I have no intention of joining. I was just joking about joining in, since I'm not invited." Sera shrugged

" You better be!" Miwa said

" I can assure that. Don't worry, I'll assure that by telling your Branch Master." Sera said

" Don't even think about it!" Kamui said

" Oh my. You've become fiercer, Kamui Katsuragi. However... You're still that short boy from the past." Sera said

" What?! How dare you, Sera!" Kamui shouted

" Be quiet." Sera said

" You...!"

" Enough! No use talking to someone like him. Let's just prepare for the event. Let's go, Aichi-san." Gaillard said

The four walked off as Sera and Morris did the same.

" What was that all about?" Chrono ask

" Don't know..."

" Anyway, let's put that tension aside and have some fun at the event, 'kay?" Miwa ask

" Yeah!"

They wore their number tags as the instructions were given.

" Here's the first game! Three legs match! Each pair will have to tie a ribbon on their ankles and climb up these stairs to answer a quiz! Go through the correct door in order to go onto the next game!" The announcer said

" Sounds difficult for you..." Shion said

Chrono winced from the pain again...

" Darn it! This isn't working! Let's get this over with!" Chrono said

" Yeah!"

The ribbon was tied on their ankles as the whistle was blown. They started climbing the stairs.

" Man... These stairs don't end..." Chrono panted

" Let's keep going on... We're almost at the top..." Shion said

When they reached the top, a quiz was given.

" The United Sanctuary has six nations. Yes or no? Please choose one door..." Chrono read before wincing again

" I know the answer... Follow me." Shion said

They walked to the circle door as Shion opened it and they realized that they had went into the correct room.

" This next part is the obstacle course. All pairs will have to go through this course and press the button at the end of the course. The first three pairs to press the button will go onto the last event." The announcer said

" Not bad, considering that it was an easy question." Kamui commented

" I'm not surprised about the amount of people that passed the quiz but the obstacle course can be tricky." Misaki commented

" Tricky indeed... Kai must've been behind all that..." Miwa commented

" Yeah... He's the only guy who has the idea of putting a workout training with an obstacle course..." Kamui commented

" You're kidding..." Chrono said

" It's really an obstacle course..." Shion said

Swinging logs, basketballs bouncing all over the place and finally, a deep pool with styrofoam pads floating on it.

" Alright! We'll have to go through this together! Ready?" Shion ask

" You bet!" Chrono said

They started running with the ribbon still tied on their ankles as they jumped on the swinging logs. Now, they've arrived on the basketball course.

" They can hurt when you get hit. So how can we get through?" Shion ask

" Easy. Hit them back whenever they come at you! Let's go!" Chrono said

They ran as both kept deflecting the balls, no matter how much it hurts. Before long, they've arrived at the last course.

" Ready?! Jump on the count of three!" Chrono said

" Yeah!"

" One... two... three!"

They jumped on the pads as they prevented themselves from slipping as well. Soon, they've reached the button as they pressed it together.

" Oh. Not bad, Chrono and Shion!" Kamui commented

" Looks like the Tokoha and Kumi pair has arrived as well! And the third team is..." The announcer said

" Hello~" A cheerful voice said

They turned to see a red haired guy jumping towards them with a dark blue haired girl. Kamui and the others stoned.

" We've reached!" The man said

" Good job, Ren-sama." The girl said

" It was hard on you, Asaka." Ren said

" It's nothing." Asaka said

" Hey, Ren! You're not supposed to be in there!" Kamui shouted

" But it looks so much fun!" Ren said

A door suddenly opened as Kai entered and punched Ren's head.

" Get back in there right now! You're one of the top three fighting teams! Not a participant!" Kai scolded

" Ow! You're so mean, Kai! I'm just cheering on the participants!" Ren whined

" Whatever! Just get back in here!" Kai said, pulling on his ear

Ren was dragged back into the door with Asaka following behind them as the door closed. Chrono and the others were watching while sweat dropping.

" Oh! Looks like the third team is here! It's Team Tsuneto and Karu! Let's give it up for these three teams! Now then, in front of them, there are three doors! Our top three fighting teams are inside these doors! They just need to pick the door and go in to face our team!" The announcer said

" One of the doors, huh?" Chrono said before wincing again

" What do you think?" Shion ask

" I really wanna get my revenge! So... I say we go to the middle door!" Chrono said

" Then the middle door it is." Shion said

Tsuneto and Karu picked the third door while Tokoha and Kumi picked the first door. They were elevated up to the final stage as they were surprised at their opponents.

" Oh! There are our teams! The Tokoha and Kumi team is up against Olivier Gaillard and Ratie Curti! Team Tsuneto and Karu are up against the team of Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi! And finally... Team Chrono and Kiba are up against... Oh! Our world class fighters! Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai!" The announcer said

The wind blew as it indicated the upcoming fights...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Whew, a cliffhanger! Look forward to the upcoming fights! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This is a new chapter, chapter 3! Who will win against the three teams?! Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

The GIAS system appeared in front of the six teams.

" Kumi-chan. Place your deck here." Tokoha said

She placed her deck on the system as it scanned it.

" Amazing! I'll try it too!" Kumi said

She did the same thing as well as Gaillard and Ratie did the same.

" We should do it too!" Karu said

" Yeah!"

They placed their decks on the system as Ren and Asaka did the same.

" Aichi. Don't worry about anything. Let's just focus on the fight." Kai said

" Yeah."

They placed their decks on the system as Chrono and Shion did the same.

" By the way... What are tag fights?" Chrono ask

Epic anime fall...

" L-Listen carefully, Chrono! I'm going to explain it just once! The rules for tag fights are simple. One, only the person who starts the fourth turn can attack after riding their first unit. Second, you can only attack the person in front of you. Third, you can guard for your partner, that's called a 'tag guard', but you cannot use an intercept, perfect guard or Quintet Wall for your partner. Fourth, you cannot communicate with your partner, that means that you can't look at his cards or talk to him. Fifth, you need to give 9 damage to your opponents to win. And sixth, some skills that you use only applies to the opponent in front of you." Kamui explained

" I got it..." Chrono said

" You can choose the field." Aichi said

" R-Right..."

" Since you're our opponents, you can choose the field." Gaillard said

" Sure. Kumi-chan, you don't mind if I choose, right?" Tokoha ask

" Sure!"

" Go ahead! Choose your field!" Ren said

" No problem!" Tsuneto said

They chose their fields. Tokoha chose a forest themed field in the Zoo Nation.

" Heh... It's pretty... But it's no match for my prison..." Ratie muttered the last part

Chrono chose a ruin in the Dark Zone. Aichi looked around uncomfortably.

" Aichi? Something wrong?" Kai ask

" No... Nothing's the matter... I'm fine..." Aichi said

Tsuneto chose the same shrine when he first battled Chrono.

" A shrine, huh?" Ren said, glancing over to Aichi, who still seems uncomfortable with the field

_" Good luck, Aichi-kun!" _Ren thought

The fight tables appeared as they prepared themselves.

" Now, let the fights begin!" The announcer said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Stand up le Vanguard!"

Over at Tokoha and Kumi's side...

" Witch of Banquets, Lir!"

" Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido!"

" Spring Waiting Maiden, Oz!"

" Battle Sister, Waffle!"

Over at Chrono and Shion's side...

" Advance Party Seeker, File!"

" Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid!"

" Gunner Gear Dracokid!"

" Shining Knight, Millius!"

Over at Tsuneto and Karu's side...

" Frontline Revenger, Claudas!"

" Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela!"

" Shrine Guard, Hahiki!"

" Same! Shrine Guard, Hahiki!"

" Now, the battle's beginning! I wonder who will win?!" Miwa said

Over at Tokoha and Kumi's side...

" Draw. I ride... Maiden of Reclamation, Padmini! Oz moves back. Turn end." Tokoha declared

" Draw. I ride... Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus! Guido moves back. Turn end." Gaillard declared

" Draw. I ride... Battle Sister, Lollipop! Waffle moves back. Turn end." Kumi declared

" Draw. I ride... Witch of Ruination, Scathach! Lir moves back. Attack! Drive check! No trigger." Ratie declared

" Damage check! No trigger either..." Kumi declared

The first damage fell into their damage zone.

" Turn end."

Over at Chrono and Shion's side...

" Draw! I ride... Maser Gear Dragon! Gunner Gear moves back. Turn end." Chrono declared

" Draw. I ride Little Sage, Marron! File moves back. Turn end." Aichi declared

" Draw. I ride... Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax! Shining Knight, Millius moves back. Turn end." Shion declared

" Draw. Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer! Petal Flare moves back. Attack! Drive check. I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" You're kidding!" Chrono exclaimed

" Damage check... Second check. I got a draw trigger! I draw one card." Shion declared

" Turn end."

Over at Tsuneto and Karu's side...

" Draw. I ride... Shrine Guard, Tsunagai! Hahiki moves back. Turn end." Tsuneto declared

" Draw. Ride... Transient Revenger, Masquerade! Claudas moves back. I call Doreen. Turn end." Ren declared

" Draw. I ride Shrine Guard, Tsunagai as well! Hahiki moves back. Turn end." Karu declared

" Draw. Now, let's begin the first act of the show. I ride Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina! Ionela moves back. Irina's skill. Soulcharge. Irina attacks! Drive check. No trigger." Asaka declared

" Damage check... None here either..." Karu declared

" Turn end."

" Oh! That's one exciting first turn!" Miwa said

" But... Drawing a critical trigger like that... That's like Kai." Misaki said

" Not just Kai! They have to watch out for Brother too!" Kamui said

" Agreed."

Back to Tokoha and Kumi's fight...

" Draw. I ride... Blooming Maiden, Kera! Call! Maiden of Dreaming Aroma, Maiden of Gladiolus and Sprout Maiden, Dian! Dreaming Aroma attacks!" Tokoha declared

" No guard."

" Kera attacks!" Tokoha declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger... With a boost from Dian, Gladiolus attacks!" Tokoha declared

" No guard."

" Then I'll stop at there. Turn end." Tokoha declared

" You're not a bad fighter. Then it's my turn. Draw. I ride Liberator of Royalty, Phallon! Call. Oath Liberator, Aglovale. Superior call. Citation Liberator, Heli. Heli attacks Dreaming Aroma!" Gaillard declared

" Guard!"

" Phallon attacks! Drive check. Stand trigger! I give all effects to Heli! Aglovale attacks your Gladiolus!" Gaillard declared

" No guard!"

" Heli attacks!" Gaillard declared

Tokoha looked at her hand.

_" No good... I'll waste some cards if I use any to guard..." _Tokoha thought

" No guard!"

" Turn end."

" Then it's my turn, right? Draw. I ride... Battle Sister, Marshmallow! I call another Marshmallow! Here I go! My rear guard Marshmallow attacks!" Kumi declared

" No guard."

" I can't use her skill. There's no card for me to face up on the Damage Zone... Then, I'll attack with my Vanguard!" Kumi declared

" Guard. Witch of Choices, Eriu!"

" That's not enough." Tokoha said

" Guard! Wise Liberator, Yuron!" Gaillard declared

" Oh! Gaillard and Ratie just initiated a tag guard!" The announcer exclaimed

" Drive check. No trigger. Turn end." Kumi declared

" The damage is 4 to 2. Not a bad start for the team of Tokoha and Kumi's team." Miwa commented

" You're right. But... Now it's Ratie's turn. It's better to watch out for her units. She can't initiate any skills yet but, once she can. Be ready for a turnabout." Misaki commented

" Draw! I ride Comet Witch, Serva! Call! Witch of Reality, Femme and Witch of Attraction, Adora! Femme attacks Vanguard Marshmallow! Her skill gives her another +3000 power!" Ratie declared

" No guard."

" Serva attacks! Drive check. Draw trigger! Power to Adora and draw. Adora attacks!" Ratie declared

" No guard."

" Here was what Misakin warned you! Adora's skill! Counterblast! I get to look at the top five cards of your deck!" Ratie declared

" What?!"

" Rear guard Marshmallow! Become a grade 0!" Ratie chanted

Marshmallow was replaced with Battle Sister, Ginger and it went to the Drop Zone.

" Oh no!" Kumi exclaimed

" Turn end."

" I didn't expect that... That's a top fighter's power..." Tokoha exclaimed

At Chrono and Shion's side...

" Draw! I ride Smoke Gear Dragon! I call Gear Turtle! Gear Turtle attacks!" Chrono declared

" No guard."

" Smoke Gear Dragon! Drive check! No trigger." Chrono declared

" Nothing here either." Aichi said

" Turn end."

" Draw. I ride Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi! I call Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas! Gildas attacks your Gear Turtle!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Morvi! Drive check. I got a critical trigger! All effects to my Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Damage check. Second check... No trigger..." Chrono declared

" Turn end."

" Who knew both would draw a critical trigger!" Chrono exclaimed

" They are definitely strong..." Shion said

" Taken aback now? That's why I warned you." Kamui commented

" That's why those two are... the strongest tag team!" Misaki commented

" Draw. I ride Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot! I call Transmigration Knight, Brede and Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie!" Shion declared

" Jewel Knight..." Misaki muttered

" Misaki-san..." Kamui said

" What a familiar face..." Aichi muttered, looking down

_" Aichi..." _Kai thought

" Is... something wrong...?" Shion ask

" No, nothing! You can continue!" Aichi said

" Right... Tracie attacks!" Shion declared

" No guard."

" Livarot attacks! Check. No trigger." Shion declared

" Damage check. I got a stand trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard and I stand Petal Flare." Kai declared

" Again with a trigger?!" Chrono exclaimed

" I can't attack... Turn end." Shion declared

" Stand and draw. Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame! I call Whirlwind Dragon and Menace Laser Dragon! Menace Laser attacks Tracie!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Dragonic Neoflame! Drive check. I got a heal trigger. Power to Whirlwind and I recover one damage." Kai declared

" Again?!" Chrono exclaimed

" Those two are really... strong!" Shion exclaimed

" Whirlwind attacks!" Kai declared

" I won't let you! Guard!" Shion declared

" Turn end."

" Man... We have five damage while they have four..." Chrono said

" It's not about luck... Those two are really the strongest!" Shion exclaimed

Over at Tsuneto and Karu's side...

" Draw. I ride Diviner, Kuroikazuchi! I call Silent Tom and Obligate Robin! Robin's skill! I look at the top two cards in my deck and put one card in my hand. Then the other card, I'll put it at the bottom of my deck. Obligate Robin attacks!" Tsuneto declared

" No guard."

" Next, Kuroukazuchi! Drive check. No trigger. Silent Tom attacks! His skills does not allow grade 0 to guard the attack!" Tsuneto declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" It's my turn. Stand and draw. Two sides of the same coin, both good and evil reside in your blade. I ride... Blaster Dark Revenger! Blaster Dark's skill! Counterblast. Silent Tom, exit the field. Doreen's skill. When Blaster Dark appears in the same column, I can turn over one unit in the Damage Zone. Call. Rugos attacks!" Ren declared

" No guard!"

" Blaster Dark! Drive check. No trigger." Ren declared

" Damage check. None here either." Tsuneto declared

" Turn end."

" Draw! I ride Diviner, Shinatsuhiko! I call Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night and Oracle Guardian, Wiseman! Moonlit Night attacks!" Karu declared

" No guard."

" Shinatsuhiko attacks! Drive check. No trigger." Karu declared

" Damage check. No trigger either." Asaka declared

" Turn end."

" Now the curtain opens for the second act of the show. Draw. I ride Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian! I call Rising Dragon and Breathing Dragon! Breathing Dragon attacks Moonlit Night! His skill gives him an extra +3000." Asaka declared

" No guard!"

" Next! My Vanguard attacks! Drive check. Draw trigger. I give the power to Rising Dragon and draw. Rising Dragon attacks! With his skill, I give him an extra +3000 power!" Asaka declared

" No guard!"

" Turn end."

" That's Asaka for you. She dealt two more damage to the Tsuneto and Karu team. Now the damage is at 4 to 5 with Ren and Asaka at the lead." Misaki commented

" Watch out for the next turn then. Now, how is the Tokoha and Kumi team doing?" Miwa commented

" Stand and draw. I ride Flower Maiden of Ranunculus, Ayesha! First, Dreaming Aurora attacks Aglovale!" Tokoha declared

" No guard."

" Ayesha attacks!" Tokoha declared

" Guard! Strike Liberator!" Gaillard declared

" Guard! Lizard Witch, Aife!" Ratie declared

" Again with the tag guard!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Oh no!" Kumi exclaimed

" Drive check. Second check. I got a heal trigger! I give the power to Gladiolus and I recover one damage! Gladiolus attacks!" Tokoha declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Bluish flames that singe the soul! Turn your noble faith into power! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare! I call May Rain Liberator, Bruno. With Prominence Glare's skill. I retire Heli and I superior call... Regulation Liberator, Aglovale. Aglovale's skill. Soulblast. I superior call Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival." Gaillard declared

" He filled up some of his rear guard circles in one go!" Tokoha exclaimed

" And... Tokoha-chan... Bruno's skill is..." Kumi exclaimed

" Oh no!"

" It seems that you noticed. Bruno gets +3000 power for every superior called rear guards. That makes his power 13000. And you forgot about one more thing. There's four units in my Drop Zone now." Gaillard said

" Four units... I took out Aglovale in the previous turn so... Prominence Glare... Oh no!" Tokoha exclaimed

" That's right! Seek mate! For the sake of the ideal, high up in the heavens, gather, warriors, whose hearts are one! Together, raise the flag! Regulation Liberator, Aglovale! Legion! Guido's skill. I put him into the Soul and I get to look at the top three cards of my deck. I superior call... Invitation Liberator, Rud! Bruno gets another +3000 power! With a boost from Rud, Aglovale attacks!" Gaillard declared

" No guard!"

" Rud's skill. Counterblast and I put him into the Soul. I look at the top three cards of my deck and superior call! May Rain Liberator, Bruno! The first Bruno gets another +3000 power." Gaillard declared

" A combination of the Gold Paladins, not bad." Kamui commented

" Be warned that this fight is gonna be intense!" Miwa commented

" Prominence Glare and Aglovale! Legion skill! Explosion Blue! I Counterblast one and drop one card with Bluish Flame in its name and I get one critical! And my opponent can't guard with a grade 1 and higher card!" Gaillard declared

" That means... Tokoha-chan won't be able to use a perfect guard!" Kumi exclaimed

" If his Vanguard's attack goes through, the damage will be 6 to 7 with Gaillard and Ratie in the lead." Kamui commented

" So, how will the Tokoha and Kumi team survive this?" Misaki commented

" Percival attacks Gladiolus!" Gaillard declared

" No guard!"

" Legion attack! Twin drive... First check. Draw trigger! Power to Aglovale and draw! Second check. No trigger. Turn end." Gaillard declared

" We managed to get through the turn..." Tokoha said

" But if he had drawn even a critical back there..." Kumi said

" Yeah. We'd be in big trouble... Kumi-chan. I'm counting on you." Tokoha said

" Right! Stand and draw! I ride... Battle Sister, Mille Feuille! I activate her skill. Counterblast and Soulblast. I draw one card. I move Ginger to the Drop Zone and I call! Weather Girl, Ramune, Tankman Mode Morning Star, Oracle Guardian, Gemini and Tankman Mode Beam Cannon! Tankman attacks your Adora!" Kumi declared

" No guard."

" My Vanguard attacks! Twin drive check! Second check! Critical trigger! Power to Ramune and Critical to my Vanguard!" Kumi declared

" Damage check. Second check. Heal trigger! I give the power to Serva!" Ratie declared

" Ramune attacks Femme!" Kumi declared

" No guard."

" Turn end..." Kumi declared

_" I somehow managed to get rid of her rear guards..." _Kumi thought

" Don't breathe so easily yet." Ratie said

" Huh?"

" Stand and draw! Gaillard, can I end this?" Ratie ask

" Your game and your turn." Gaillard replied

" Yeah! Beautiful witch who blossoms in a silver rose! Now, release your power of enchantment! Ride! Witch of Enchantment, Fianna! And seek mate! Come, eternal friend! Let's protect Cray and Earth for eternity! Legion! Legion skill! I look at the top ten cards of your deck!" Ratie declared

" Huh?!"

The top ten cards were revealed as two cards glowed.

" Tankman Mode Beam Cannon, Weather Girl, Ramune! Become a grade 0!" Ratie declared

Two Lozenge Magus replaced the two rear guards.

" My two heal triggers! But... Ramune's skill! Since she moved from the rear guard circle to the drop zone, I draw." Kumi declared

" I'm not done yet! That field will be done for! Call! Inspection Witch, Deidre, Witch of Precious Stones, Dana, Witch of Quests, Securna and Cultus Witch, Rias! Deidre and Dana's skill! Soulblast! Gemini and Morning Star! Become a grade 0!" Ratie declared

Both were replaced with grade 0 as well.

" My rear guards have all been turned to grade 0s!" Kumi exclaimed

" Securna's skill! If my opponent has two or more grade 0 rear guards, then my opponent has a deduction of power of 5000! That means you're left with 6000!" Ratie declared

" No way!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Now, Deidre attacks!" Ratie declared

" Guard!"

" My Vanguard attacks!" Ratie declared

" With my power at 6000... It's impossible to guard..." Kumi said

" So what's your decision?" Ratie ask

" No guard. I'll bet on a no critical trigger." Kumi replied

" I got it. Twin drive check. Second check. Critical trigger!" Ratie declared

" No way!"

" Critical to Vanguard and power to Rias!" Ratie declared

" D-Damage trigger check... Second check... Draw trigger..." Kumi declared

" And that's the end of the battle! The winners are Olivier Gaillard and Ratie Curti!" The announcer announced

" That was a good fight. Nobody has ever drove us to the eighth damage before." Ratie said

" It was a great fight. Don't be discouraged." Gaillard said

" Even though we didn't get to use Stride... It was fun!" Tokoha said

" I agree! Hey, let's fight again sometime!" Kumi said

" Yeah!"

Now to Chrono and Shion's fight...

" Stand and draw! Oh man... Because he didn't ride to a grade 3 yet... I can't use Stride!" Chrono said

" We have to get through this turn somehow..." Shion said

" Lead me to the future! Open a new world! Ride! Chronojet Dragon! I call two Pulverising Arm! My rear guard Pulverising Arm attacks your Gildas!" Chrono declared

" No guard."

" My Vanguard attacks!" Chrono declared

" No guard." Aichi declared

" Drive trigger check! Second check! No trigger..." Chrono declared

" Damage check. Draw trigger! Power to my Vanguard and I draw." Aichi declared

" I can't attack... Turn end." Chrono declared

" Stand and draw. From here on is the triumphant return in glory from their troubled search! Watch the rising of the new form of the king! I ride... Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv! Seek mate! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" Oh no..."

" I activate my Vanguard's skill. Counterblast and Superior call! Gildas! His skill! Counterblast! I superior call Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn! Unicorn's skill! I soulblast and give +5000 power to my Vanguard! I call Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius and Agreement Seeker, Menprius! Gildas attacks your left Pulverising Arm!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" My Vanguard attacks!" Aichi declared

" Well... No guard..." Chrono declared

" Oh and I forgot. If there are five or more rear guards with Seeker in their names, my Vanguard gets an extra critical. Plus, for every rear guards with Seeker in their names, my Vanguard get another +1000 power." Aichi explained

" What?!"

" Well... We'll only have seven damage if it hits but..." Shion said

" Twin drive check. I got a critical trigger!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

" Second check. I got another trigger!" Aichi declared

" Huh?!"

" Uh... Another critical trigger..." Aichi said, pointing to the trigger mark

" D-D-Damage trigger... First check... Second check... Third check... Draw trigger... Fourth check... Critical trigger..." Chrono declared

" Brother Aichi... You should've gone easier on him..." Kamui said while sweat dropping

" I'm sorry... I didn't expect the triggers to come..." Aichi said, rubbing his head while sweat dropping

" It's somehow pitiful..." Miwa said

" T-The winner is Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendou!" The announcer announced

" Anyway, in every Circuit, it's either me or Aichi who's unable to ride to a grade 3 whenever we win a match." Kai shrugged

" Oh really...?" Kamui said

" We've finished our match too~!" Ren said **(A/N: I want to skip their fight, because of Tsuneto and Karu and not because of Ren and Asaka.)**

" The winner for that match is Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi!" The announcer announced

" That was a great fight, everyone!" Kamui commented

" Although, the most pitiful one is that team..." Miwa commented

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" I didn't expect that skill and that drive checks!" Chrono said

" Actually, Chrono... Shion had enough guards in his hand to help..." Kamui said

" Then why didn't you help?!" Chrono ask

" You said 'no guard' too quickly for me to help!" Shion argued

" What's that?!" Chrono argued

" Now, now. Calm down, the two of you." Aichi said

" The event has gone smoothly without disruptions. That's a relief." Kai said

" No. We wait for a bit. Until all the people go..." Gaillard said

" Gaillard-kun?"

They waited as the people were cleared. Kamui and the others headed up as well.

" There's nothing." Chrono said

" See? There's nothing. Let's go." Kamui said

Suddenly, a blizzard attack came their way as Gaillard fired his flames to deflect.

" I knew it. Sera! You've never changed one bit!" Gaillard shouted

They turned their heads to the sky to see Sera inside a helicopter.

" I was sure I destroyed your talisman." Gaillard said

" I remade it. Using _their _power." Sera said

" _Their_?" Gaillard ask

" Well, you'll know sooner or later." Sera said

He looked over to Aichi as Kai went in front of him.

" Don't even think about it, Raul Sera! You've done enough harm on Aichi." Kai said

" I'll be back. You just be certain about it. But... You have other problems in your hands." Sera said

He went back as the helicopter flew away. A black ring suddenly appeared beside them as a unit appeared.

" No way..." Kamui exclaimed

" Mobius Breath Dragon..." Kai exclaimed

The dragon roared as black rings appeared around Aichi and he floated beside Mobius Breath.

" Aichi!"

" With Aichi-san there... It's hard to attack..." Gaillard said

" Don't bother about me! Hurry up and attack it!" Aichi shouted

" We can't possibly do that!" Ratie shouted

" What should we do?" Misaki ask

" Leave it to me." A voice said

Another sound of the helicopter was heard as they turned their heads to see a blond hair guy.

" Gaillard! Fire when I do it!" The guy shouted

" I got it!" Gaillard shouted

Something glowed in the guy's eyes as the black ring shattered and Gaillard fired his attack at the dragon as it disappeared.

" Thank you, Leon Souryuu!" Gaillard shouted

Leon got off the helicopter when it landed as he ran over to greet them with his teammates.

" Thank you, Leon-kun." Aichi said

" No problem. I couldn't possibly leave Sendou in a lurch like that. However, to think that Raul Sera still hasn't changed his ways yet... He must really want power that badly." Leon said

" This doesn't seem good already..." Kamui said

" Let's head back in first. I think Aichi's exhausted for some reason." Kai said

" Alright."

They went back into the building as Kai laid Aichi down on the bed that was prepared inside.

" Chrono. How did you find that ruin?" Kai ask

" Huh? The first time I played... And then, with Mystery Flare... I won against Kamui-san. There was some voice telling me something. It had came from the statue." Chrono said

" Really? I guess there are some things we don't know yet. Anyway, Aichi was affected by that ruin for some reason. I guess that's why he's so tired." Kai said

" True, those ruins are mysterious indeed. I did sense some sort of power from there." Ren said

" Weird... Now that I think about it..." Kai said

Kai went to a table and pressed a button as a stone pillar rose up.

" Chrono, your deck." Kai said

" Here." Chrono said, handing his deck over

Kai placed the deck on the pillar as it started to scan it.

" There is always an objective for each clan. So let's see what this says about Gear Chronicle. "Gear Chronicle" is the travelers who transcend over time and space on their journey of ponderation. During the great war against the invaders, a small warp of space-time occurs on the Planet Cray. Having descried the warp, "Chronojet Dragon" opened the "Gate" and descended to the world. Accompanied by a flash of light, the Gate opens at Dark Zone's ancient ruins. The emerged Gear Chronicle occupies the ruins as its base and goes into action... The restoration of spacetime- this is the objective of "Gear Chronicle" and the meaning of its existence. Due to the unsuccessful alteration of the world committed by the invaders and the intervention of the past to stop such act, the space-time of Cray is chaotic, of which "past", "present" and "future" are crosstalking. However, "Gear Chronicle" didn't know how unstable the space-time of Cray was, and came to Cray by passing the interdimensional Gates as usual. As a consequence, an incident beyond imagination happened, that is, the global occasional occurrence of "Stride" which none except "Gear Chronicle" should have encountered. The high-ranked beings who have surpassed organisms, including "Chronojet Dragon" concluded that they should come into the front stage themselves and settle the matter. The first order of "Chronojet Dragon" is to "teach the denizens of Cray how to control 'Stride'". If, by any chance, "Stride" occurs in midst of the restoration process, the space-time of Cray cannot but crumble this time. Thus, the members of "Gear Chronicle" searched high and low all around the world to find powerful beings with righteous hearts." Kai read

" Invaders? You mean, Link Joker?" Kamui ask

" So 'Stride' wasn't supposed to be known by any of the clans except for Gear Chronicle but because of the space-time gap..." Misaki said

" Yeah. And Gear Chronicle's objective... Is to restore the gap that opened." Kai said

" But I don't understand how Brother is related to all of this." Kamui said

" I don't know either but... Seems like Gear Chronicle has the ability to travel through time and space. Chrono, has anything like that happened before?" Kai ask

" What? You mean my clan travelling through a gap to come here? I'm not sure." Chrono said

" They might've come through a gap before. There was a period where we came back to visit for a bit..." Kai started

_~ Flashback start~_

_One month back... Chrono had started Vanguard by then. Aichi and Kai were checking their new house and setting up the things that they needed using Aichi's newly founded powers._

_" That should be the last of it." Kai said_

_" Yeah. This is my limit for now..." Aichi said_

_" We need to go back to the Branch soon. Let's go, Aichi." Kai said_

_" Yeah."_

_That was when Aichi suddenly started clenching his head._

_" Aichi?! What's wrong?!" Kai ask_

_" I'm sensing something... This is... A disturbance in the space-time gap?!" Aichi said_

_" What?!"_

_That was when Aichi stopped clenching his head._

_" Huh? It suddenly disappeared..." Aichi said_

_" Disappeared?"_

_" Yeah. It appeared briefly before disappearing..." Aichi replied_

_" I see... We'll discuss about this later. Let's go." Kai said_

_" Yeah."_

_~ Flashback end~_

" Now that I think about it, the same thing happened to me. I suddenly sensed a disturbance before it suddenly disappeared." Leon said

" Me too. It was exactly that time too." Ren said

" Those with Psyqualia sensed it, and I reckon maybe Chris also sensed it..." Kai said

" Now that I think about it... Chrono started Vanguard about a month ago too..." Kamui said

" Can't be such a coincidence, right?" Leon ask

" Like I said, I don't know anything!" Chrono said

" Yeah! Shindou has been with us for many times! Nothing like that ever happen!" Tokoha said

" Even if it did, we would've been able to see it too." Shion said

" No, wait... There was this one time where I took a quest to help someone test out a deck... And I went to this building where that person led me to a private GIAS system... Then when I tried to Stride... The system suddenly overloaded..." Chrono said

" Private GIAS system? That can only be accessed by those who are in the association themselves, like the Branch Masters." Gaillard said

" And it's rare to have a system overload... Unless something happened when you Stride..." Ratie said

" Take us to that building. We'll search the memory of that place." Kai said

" Search the memory?" Misaki ask

" Yeah."

" Hey, Kai. You don't mean to..." Kamui said

" I have no choice." Kai said

" You already said that he's in danger and yet you're asking him to search the memory?!" Kamui ask

" I'll do it..." A voice said

They turned to see Aichi getting up.

" Brother!"

" There's something I want to find out as well..." Aichi said

" Lead us there, Chrono." Kai said

" Yes."

Kai supported Aichi as they walked over to the building that was mentioned.

" This is it?" Kamui said

" Over here." Chrono said

They walked again as they looked around the building. They walked into one of the sections using Aichi's Fica.

" That room." Chrono pointed out

They nodded as they walked into the room. When they were inside the room, Aichi activated his Psyqualia as the room started to change to the image from a month ago.

" That's it! That's the guy!" Chrono exclaimed

" What?!"

" But that guy's...!" Kamui exclaimed

They watched the whole scene as it finally came to the answer they wanted. The GIAS system had static everywhere as they turned to Chrono's opponent. He was looking at a screen and on that screen was Mystery Flare Dragon entering their world but it suddenly disappeared.

" So there was a traveling through the space-time gap... But Chrono didn't know about any of this." Kai said

Aichi continued to stare at Chrono's opponent as he could have sworn that the guy glanced at him before he felt a surge of powerful energy rejecting him of his usage of his Psyqualia to look into the past. There were static noises as Aichi screamed and the others covered their ears.

" Aichi!"

" What's with this static noise?!" Kamui exclaimed

The static noise stopped as Kai ran over to catch the collapsing Aichi.

" Hey, Aichi! What's wrong?!" Kai ask

" My heads hurts..." Aichi replied, clenching his head

" Maybe it's over usage of Psyqualia. We better let him take his rest." Ren said

" But that wasn't a normal over usage. Think about it, that static noise and then Sendou suddenly collapsing with a headache. It's not normal." Leon said

" What happened back there, Aichi?" Kai ask

" I was looking at him when he was watching the screen... But then he had sort of glanced at me and then... There was something pushing my Psyqualia back... I tried to fight it but..." Aichi said

" It's okay now. Rest for now." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he fell asleep.

" Well, we better get out of here." Kamui said

" Yeah."

They walked over to the door as Kamui tried to open it but it was locked.

" Huh? Is someone outside?!" Kamui shouted

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

" The door is locked from the outside." Kamui replied

" Impossible." Miwa said

" It's possible." A voice said

They turned their heads to see three figures.

" Reversed Kai!"

" Isn't that... Reversed Miwa?!" Misaki exclaimed

" Wait a minute... That's... The reversed me?!" Kamui exclaimed

" He's tiny." Kai said

" Shut up!" Reversed Kamui shouted

" Then... This isn't coincidence..." Ren said

" Yeah... Those people who locked us in works with them and told them." Leon said

" Bingo!" Reversed Miwa said

" We have to get out of here somehow!" Tokoha said

" It's a little difficult..." Shion said

" There is a way." Reversed Miwa said

" What?"

Reversed Kai suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kai, blasting him with a red lightning. He then caught Aichi and disappeared before reappearing back at his original spot.

" Kai!"

" Aichi!"

" Return Aichi-san!" Gaillard shouted

" Relax and listen to me. Our Kai will be teleporting to one of the private rooms inside here and a door will be opening at the side of this room. Once that door opens, you'll either meet with me, this tiny Kamui or our Reversed fighters. Once you clear every stage, you'll be able to meet the Boss. Reversed Kai, who will be holding onto Aichi for now." Reversed Miwa explained

" Who are you calling tiny?!" Reversed Kamui ask

" Give Aichi back...!" Kai shouted

" Then... We're starting!" Reversed Miwa announced

The three disappeared as they glanced over to the side of the room to see a doorway.

" We have no other choice, it seems." Ratie said

" Yeah. In order to get Aichi back... We need to go by their rules." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Kai regained his composure as he brushed the dust off him.

" Let's go!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

They ran towards the doorway, to the start of the Reversed games.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Reversed fighters gathered at Reversed Kai's designated room...

" Well, we'll leave everything here in your hands." Reversed Miwa said before disappearing

" Don't screw up or I'll pulverize you!" Reversed Kamui said before disappearing as well

Screens came up to show Reversed Kai the whole situation as he turned behind him, where there was a platform. There were shackles dangling in the air, supported by chains as he chained Aichi's wrists up. He then used the shackles that had chains that were nailed to the floor to shackle Aichi's ankles after being much aware of them after the last incident. He got up to see Aichi's sleeping face before smirking.

" Let the games begin." Reversed Kai muttered

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long update! I was having a little bit of time management problems after I started school! But I hope everyone didn't mind and this last part sounds a little like Hunger Games... But never mind! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
